Another Day
by Grumpu84
Summary: This is just a oneshot songfic that I thought up. The song is from Rent, and is called Another Day. This si about Bella and Edward fighting about Edward changing her. R&R!


**Hey everybody. Sorry about the leave of absence. For all of the Violar readers, I'll be back with the next chapter before Wednesday. I just got writer's block. Sorry. Anyway, this songfic has been nagging at me for a long time, and I've just decided to publish it on here now. It's called Another Day. Another Day is a song from my favorite movie, Rent (which is the movie version of a broadway show). This songfic is a whole lot better to read if you have the song playing in the background. So if you can, open up a window and go to Google Video or Youtube or something and start playing it as you read. Rent is actually a great movie, and if you haven't seen it, you should definitely go rent it now. In the movie, Mimi and Roger are fighting. Mimi is played by Rosario Dawson, and Roger is played by Adam Pascal. **

**Also, it will say Mimi & Others near the bottom of the song. In the movie, some of the other characters come up behind her and back her up. So, yeah… enjoy.**

Another Day

"Why won't you change me?" Bella asked randomly one day in Edward's car. Edward didn't look up, but his expression changed to a grim frown.

_ROGER  
Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway_

"I thought we agreed not to talk about this. Carlisle is going to change you after graduation."

_ROGER  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight_

"Yeah, but that's months away. I want to be with you forever as soon as I can." Edward sighed.

ROGER_  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!_

"Look, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I wouldn't be able to see you in so much pain."

ROGER_  
Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

"It's not always about you, Edward. Why can't you let me do something I want for once?"__

MIMI  
The heart may freeze

_or it can burn  
The pain will ease_

_if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as_

_my last_

"I know, but I'm already mad that we're changing you at all. A few months won't hurt you."

MIMI_  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today  
_

Bella silently seethed. "I should get out here." Edward stopped the car.

"Don't you want me to come in until Charlie comes?"

"No," Bella said, and swiftly walked towards the door.

_  
ROGER  
Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start_

"Is this about the changing thing?"

Bella turned back around. "Yes."

"Why can't you just try to understand it my way?"

ROGER_  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

"I've been thinking about it your way, and the only explanation I can come up with is that you're a selfish coward!!!"

_  
MIMI  
There's only us  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today_

MIMI & OTHERS  
I can't control

_ROGER_

_Control your temper_

_MIMI & OTHERS  
My destiny_

_ROGER_

_She doesn't see_

Edward was stunned. "I only want what's best for you, Bella," he whispered.

_MIMI & OTHERS  
I trust my soul_

_ROGER_

_Who says that there's a soul?_

_MIMI & OTHERS  
My only goal is just  
To be_

_ROGER_

_Just let me be!_

"Who says that you know what's best for me more than I do?" With that, Bella walked inside.

_MIMI &OTHERS  
There's only now  
There's only here_

_ROGER_

_Who do you think you are?_

_MIMI & OTHERS  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear_

_ROGER_

_Barging in on me and my guitar_

_MIMI & OTHERS  
No other path_

_ROGER_

_Little girl, hey_

_MIMI & OTHERS  
No other way_

_ROGER_

_The door is that way_

_MIMI & OTHERS  
No day but today..._

_ROGER_

_The fire's out anyway_

MIMI & OTHERS

_No day but today_

_ROGER_

_Take your powder, take your candle_

_MIMI &OTHERS_

_No day but today_

_ROGER_

_Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette_

_MIMI & OTHERS_

_No day but today_

_ROGER_

_Another time, another place_

_Another rhyme, a warm embrace_

_MIMI &OTHERS_

_No day but today  
_

Edward heard the squeak of the bed as she jumped on it, and the sobs as she cried loudly.

_ROGER_

_Another dance, another way,_

_Another chance, another day_

_MIMI & OTHERS_

_No day but today_

**So, did you like it? It probably sucks. You can't really tell when you write it. Or at least I can't. So review and tell me if it sucks or if it's good. But seriously, if you don't like it, you should still see the movie. It's great. It's sad, and great, and if you like Twilight, you're going to love Rent. Go get it. And review.**


End file.
